Temptation
by Read.Live.Vocaloid
Summary: "Tempting. If she was anything at all, she was tempting. And now, she was tempting me." LenxLuka. Based off Perfect Crime


Hey, doin' this cuz onlymecapde (if you haven't read her stories you should, they rock) instists on 'making me famous'. Meh. Let's see how it goes xD.

I hope you like, LukaxLen One Shot, inspired off this song: http :/www .youtube .com/watch ?v= hvYEH3Udoxg (erase spaces)

I recommend to listen while reading.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Tempting. If she was anything at all, she was tempting.<p>

And now, she was tempting me.

Her soft breath, the movements of her hands as they combed through her hair. Each strand of her long, long hair falling out of what had earlier been a perfectly made bun.

The night covered us, hiding us from the rest of the world I could finally be with her, and alone at last because, lately, we'd never been alone much.

But no, she didn't need me, didn't want me and she'd never have a sickening ache for me as I had for her.

Our eyes met by the mirror's reflection. As I'd said before: tempting, every part of me was slowly being temped by her.

She looked away. I didn't.

She pulled a hairpin out of her hair, her hand barely brushing her cheek, making me wish it could've been my own.

Her eyes met mine once more. She looked… strained, I'd have to say.

_Why? What's wrong?_ I wanted to ask her, but she looked away once more.

I was vaguely reminded of a game I used to play when I was little, cat and mouse, we'd called it. Basically one person was a cat and the rest were mice, but you never knew who was what. The cat had to lure the mice in discreetly, using only his, or her, gaze. The cat would look at you and if you kept looking at him for a long time then he'd wink and you would lose. You'd have to fall to the floor and everyone would look around to see if the cat still had one eye closed.

This felt like another cat and mouse game, only that, this time, I had a lot more adrenaline pumping through my veins.

She swallowed. Loudly.

Was she nervous? Was my tension arousing some in her too? I couldn't tell, her aquamarine eyes wouldn't look my way.

I took a step toward her, she looked at me in the mirror once more and I held my other foot back. We spent a lot of time looking at each other like that. _What are you thinking?_ My gaze tried to pour out, _what's going on?_ Was what it tried to ask her own.

But she stayed impassive, she'd simply eat me down with those sea-colored eyes.

I looked at my feet and brought my other foot forward. In my peripheral vision I barely processed her jump up from her seat, her salmon hair flying all around her.

When I did, I looked up and saw straight into her eyes once again.

This time, they weren't quiet, _"Come! Please, please, come"_ They seemed to yell out to mine. _"Come to me now"_

Was I misreading her as I'd done often before? Was this all simply a trick my mind seemed to offer me? Was it so drowned in her tempting self already?

I swallowed and stood straight. Her face fell just a bit. I furrowed my brow _"Why? Why here? Why now?"_ I poured from my eyes into her own.

For a moment I wondered if she'd understand, if I wanted her to. It seemed she did. _"Because you're…"_ Indecision._ "How could you call it?…"_

"Tempting?" I said out loud, voicing my best guess of what she could have said.

She looked impressed to hear my voice out loud, and not my visual answer. Well, or for all I knew we could've been voicing completely different thoughts, I could've just-

"Yes, that's what you are." She said. Oh, so we had been having a single conversation. "Tempting." She said, coming a step closer to me.

I couldn't process. It was happening too fast, and I couldn't even give myself a chance to think she wanted me, even if in the tiniest bit of her self. I couldn't give myself that happiness, because it'd probably be crushed.

"Won't you say anything?" she asked after a long pause. I saw her body bend back a bit, as if she thought the steps she'd took toward me had been a mistake, had been wrong, and that she now saw it as best to re-do them, to erase them.

Oh what the hell, I thought, if she wanted something I had to know, I had to see what if was. It was masochism, I knew, but I wouldn't let her think that any bit of her that might want me in any way, was wrong. I couldn't.

So I took two steps toward her, until we were barely half a step apart, and threw myself out there by saying: "You're awfully tempting tonight too."

I saw something click in her eyes. A question? An answer? An idea? A goal? The truth? A lie? Determination perhaps? I wasn't sure, I couldn't read her eyes- and she didn't give me a chance to, anyway.

She simply threw her arms around my neck and put her lips on my own.

I was barely aware of out bodies colliding, of her right hand crawling inside my hair, of the way my hands found the way to her hips as though if they'd been made to be there, I was too taken aback my something else.

That something else? Her lips. Soft as a baby's tender blanket, warm like the sun on your face after you just woke up, barely wet, like the light drizzle you stumbled on in early spring mornings.

I couldn't find a word to describe their taste. They tasted like nothing else. They tasted like everything, when I'd set my mind upon a flavor my tongue would notice a new one. Sometimes I even thought they tasted like nothing at all, like the blissful warm nothingness that invaded the space where you'd claim your dreams had been at night. But, all those sensations, they felt like her, like home.

_Maybe this _was_ just a game of cat and mouse_, I thought, _but I can't tell if I'm the cat or the mouse. If it was her who'd fallen to me or I who'd fallen to her. But, honestly, I'd rather if it were both who fell, then this stupid game would be over, and maybe I'd finally be with her._

* * *

><p>Hope you liked. If you think there's anything that could be better, grammaticalorthographic mistakes or have an idea you'd like me to write, don't be afraid to say so!

Thanks for reading.


End file.
